A Red Rose
by gr3yb0t
Summary: Vale is currently terrified of a serial killer known as the Blonde Butcher. What is Ruby's reaction when she sees the news report of the police chief calling for the head of this monster. [One-Shot]


**Hello everyone. This is a new one-shot fanfic of Ruby. Enjoy!**

**Beta: Tobythegamerv100**

Ruby sat in front of the TV in a darkened room, a plate of cookies and a half empty glass of milk in front of her. She picked up a new cookie as the news finally came on. She was very excited to see what they had to say today.

"This is Lisa lavender, live with the VNN, I'm down here with Police Chief Radcliffe today at the site of another body of the serial killer known as the blonde butcher." Lisa gestured to her right, towards the police chief in his formal uniform. He was a middle aged man with black hair and a well kept beard. His eyes covered by black sunglasses.

"Chief Radcliffe, how do you intend to answer the public on the matter of the butcher?" Lisa asked pushing the mic towards Radcliffe.

"I say this, here and now, to all the people of this great kingdom, we, the the officers of the Vale Butcher Task Force will find the killer who calls themselves the Blonde Butcher and bring them to justice. Not just for the victims they have claimed but for all the people of Vale. I only ask is that you all stay vigilante in this trying time." he said with such confidence even Ruby felt a little safer hearing him speak.

"And sir, what do you have to say to the Butcher out there? do you think they are listening?" Lisa quickly asked as the chief nodded and his face turned dark.

"To the monster, known as Butcher, we will find you. You will face justice and I will personally be the one to capture you and drag you before the council." his voice carrying such hatred and determination Ruby could tell he would do just as he said even if it killed him.

"Those are strong words chief." Lisa praised Radcliffe. "I'm sure every citizen in Vale feels safer, knowing men such as yourself will be hunting the butcher."

"As they should because we will not rest until we have brought the-" the chief was interrupted as Ruby turned the TV off and stood up leaving her empty plate and glass where they lay.

"He sure sounds sure of himself, don't you think?" Ruby asked. The blonde girl before her naked and completely wrapped in plastic from her ankles to her neck leaving only her head and feet bare. Her mouth mostly silenced by a piece of duct tape.

"Mmmmrgh" the young blonde panicked.

"I mean, he is just the most recent in a long line of men who have tried to hunt me down. He will fail just as the one before him, and the one before him." Ruby stated as she tied a butcher's apron around her waist and put on gloves.

"Sadly, you wont be around to see him fail. Then again you probably already know that." she said with a sweet smile on her face as she chose a knife from a wide selection that was sprawled along the wooden table.

"AAAARRGHMMMPH" the girls muffled cries of terror as Ruby picked up the knife and walked closer the blonde. She thrashed against her restraints harder, trying to break free.

"Shh shh its OK." Ruby said as she leaned closer to the tear stricken face of her prey looking deep into the girls eyes and seeing only terror in her blue eyes.

"Soon you won't be around and my beautiful sister Yang will still yet be the most beautiful blonde in the kingdom." Ruby said as she ran the blade across the girls cheek eliciting a cry of pain.

"I truly don't understand people such as you!" Ruby stated as she slowly pushed the knife into the girls stomach creating other pained scream "I mean, how can you live with such beautiful golden hair but with such a ugly face?" she pulled the blade out and brought it up to her lips, kissing the flat of the blade giving her the appearance of wearing lipstick. She looked down at the girl as she bled out from the knife wound her breathing heavy. Ruby leaned down and kissed the cheek of the girl.

"It's going to be OK, I promise." she said with a demented smile on her face "Soon there won't be any pain and it'll all be OK, I promise." she stated as she caressed the girl face.

"But first, I have to do this." she reached and grabbed the girls hair by the base and jerking her head back. She brought the knife up to the hairline, using it like a saw she began to cut into the girl's scalp cutting it away.

"You don't deserve such beautiful hair. Yang's beauty is brought down by your own hideousness." Ruby said angrily continuing to saw away scalping her prey. The girl thrashed as hard as she could against her restraints, the pain unimaginable. Her screams grew only louder and her tears flowed even greater. With the last saw like motion Ruby grew impatient. The blade clanked against the floor as she used her now free hand to grip onto the hair and rip what little skin holding the scalp to the girls head.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" was the last outburst from the blonde prey. The girl then grew quieter with sobs replacing her screams. Ruby having heard enough picked her blade back up from the floor and drove it down into the girl's blue eye, silencing her forever.

"See, its just as I promised." Ruby whispered as she caressed the hair against her cheek. "Its all over now." Ruby walked over to her bag that was against the wall in the room and picked out a pair of scissors and cut a small strand of the hair and tossing away the rest. She reached in again and pulled out what appeared to be a small photo album but when opened it revealed similar lengths of blonde hair each one with their own page.

"If only Beacon hadn't recruited me so early. I wouldn't have had to hunt so soon after my last, oh well!" Ruby said as she put the book away and turned back to the dead girl. "Now to get rid of you."

/-/

Ruby walked down the darkened street, with her backpack on her back humming a slight tune when someone called out to her.

"Ruby, is that you?" Ruby turned to see her older sister Yang across the street on the back of her bike, her golden blonde hair flowing down her back. She was dressed in what looked like a clubbing outfit of a tight shirt and short shorts. "what are you doing out this late Dad's gonna have a co-." Yang stopped mid sentence and leaned closer to Ruby making her blush.

"Y- Yang what are y- you doing?" Ruby stammered.

"Why do you have lipstick on, Ruby?" Yang asked a smile growing on her face. "Does someone have a boy they are trying to impress?"

Ruby quickly brought her hand up to wipe her mouth clean "W-what Yang? of course not!" Ruby replied with her blush only growing.

"Well, either way we gotta get you home before Dad loses his mind wondering where you are. Besides, you know you shouldn't be out this late with the Butcher running around killing people." Yang said, draping an arm around Ruby's shoulders, pulling her close as they walked to her bike.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Yang said as Ruby slid onto Bumblebee, behind her and held her tight. Her face buried in Yang's golden locks.

"Thanks for the lift home sis, I love you."

**END**

**-Author's note-**

**I understand this is a very OOC Ruby one-shot. However that is how I wrote it taking the idea of Ruby and flipping it on it's head. Taking the most gentle and kind character and turning them into a literal monster. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more fan fics.**

**Beta notes:**

**Not my Rubaby. This story is definitely messed up but got to say I enjoyed the twist. I helped to correct grammatical errors if any, even if I don't agree with themes it's the Author's vision not mine.**


End file.
